


let's compare scars.

by hanorganaas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: gameofcards, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re one of those huh?” John hummed. </p>
<p>“One of those what?” Melinda inquired raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“One of those chicks fascinated by scars,” John said a smile slowly curling on his exhausted lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's compare scars.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the crossover challenge on Game of Cards. 
> 
> And I thought...John and Melinda are alike and they'd be so perfect together. ENJOY!

“Where did you get that?” Melinda asked.

She ran her fingers gingerly over John’s naked chest. Beneath the tangles of hair she felt the ridges of raised skin. She couldn’t quite make out what may have caused it. It felt like they may been from sort of animal or creature because the lines that that surrounded the long line in the center felt like claws. 

John hummed softly and turned his head. Breath quickening at the wave of pleasure igniting beneath Melinda’s soft fingers. 

“You’re one of those huh?” John hummed. He raised his hand to touch her cheek. The other draped around her shoulders as they laid in bed traced lazy circles between the dimples of her back. 

“One of those what?” Melinda inquired raising an eyebrow.

“One of those chicks fascinated by scars,” John said a smile slowly curling on his exhausted lips. 

Melinda rested her hand on John’s chest. She felt his chest rising and falling as the air filled his lungs. His heart was beating wildly either out of excitement that still lingered in the room from the fact they made love for the first time, or nerves possibly from the scar being a painful reminder of an incident he wanted to avoid touching upon. She knew people like that. But John seemed calm. The smile that adorned his face and the eyes that gazed at her upon with such love and fascination remained. 

“I am,” Melinda answered, “every scar is a part of you, and each tell a unique story. So how did you get yours.” John’s eyes never left hers. But the sparkle slightly faded. His hand left her face and rested on top hers. It was much larger than hers, rougher too, but her hand settled perfectly linked with his. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to John.”

“It’s fine,” John murmured, “ I mean the incident was fairly recent but since the reasoning behind it silly looking back I don’t let it affect it too much, anyway you seem to be one of those insistent ones. Not going to stop until you get an answer….I like that.” Melinda couldn’t stop the smile that curled on her lips. It was silent for a moment before John took a deep breath. “Years ago I pissed off some guy by foiling his plan to take over the city. We butt heads a few times...anyway...you know those creatures you and Coulson encountered.”

“How could I forget,” Melinda sighed deeply.

“Well he fed me to one of them,” John said, his hand squeezing hers tightly. 

“Did it hurt?” Melinda asked. She couldn’t even imagine the agony he went through. He was the type to grunt off pain, but something like that. How could anyone endure that without breaking and crying out through the agony.

“Oh yes it hurt like hell,” John responded nodding, “sometimes when I think about it I can still feel the burning pain of my life being sucked out of me. But when it does cross my mind I close my eyes and remember. I...could have died. I guess what I mean to say…”

“Is the point of these things,” Melinda paused and moved his hand towards her torso and rested it on a long line on her stomach. A knife mark . “you are still alive.”

John smiled and brought his face close to hers. His fingers ran over the perimeter of her scar. 

“Did you get this scar from Bahrain?” John said. He knew the story. He was the first person Melinda told her experiences to without breaking down. Something she couldn’t even do with Coulson. Since John was a man who went through the same experiences as her, she felt comfortable. But the scar he touched….wasn’t from that.

“No,” Melinda sighed shaking her head, “it was from Ward during his….Hydra days as he calls it we were in a fight.” 

John smiled and brought his face close to hers. His fingers ran over the perimeter of her scar.

“I am going to kick hiss ass,” He said bluntly. 

Melinda bridged the gap. Her lips touching his slow and gentle compared to the wild and carnal kisses they shared just moments ago. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve already did that.” She whispered against his lips.

“Oh I forgot...you’re Mulan.”

With a chuckle kiss deepened and Melinda’s hand moved once again to rest on his scar. Together their fingers moved over the raised ridges of their scars perfectly in sync as they were with each other.


End file.
